tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
George Gatlin
George Gatlin is a diabetic, selfish and greedy medical research director in This'll Kill Ya. He was played by Dylan McDermott. Early Life George was not only donating money to the research lab, but is in charge of the research of a new experimental cell called the H-Cell 24, which is designed to copy the disease it comes in contact with and kill the disease with it's subdividing. However, George is careless because of the following reasons; 1. He leaves his insulin in the same freezer as the H-Cell 24, 2. He has no respect for his assistants, Dr. Sophia Wagner and Dr. Pack Brightman, and 3. He keeps mouthing off to the press of how the H-Cell 24 will be ready for humans, when in reality, it is far from being ready for humans because the H-Cell 24 has yet to be approved by the Food and Drug Administration and the H-Cell 24 has a flaw that hasn't been corrected, which is once it starts multiplying, it will not stop. One day, Dr. Brightman was getting George's insulin ready, but found out too late that the insulin was really the H-Cell 24, but was too late to stop Dr. Wagner, for she had injected it into George. George was in a violent fit, telling them to find a cure, but Dr. Brightman had warn him that they hadn't fixed the problem yet. Because of this, in 12 hours, George will die from massive tumors created by the H-Cell 24. Crime George was going to see Dr. Wagner one more time before his death, because of the fact that they were boyfriend and girlfriend before, but that's when he came across her answering machine. It was Dr. Brightman saying he felt very bad about doing this to George. George thinks that Dr. Brightman and Dr. Wagner plot to kill him so they would get the profits from the H-Cell 24. George went back to the lab and found Dr. Brightman working at the computer. Dr. Brightman wanted to show George the paper he was printing out, but George hits Dr. Brightman in the head with a baseball bat 3 times and injected a fatal dose of insulin in Dr. Brightman, killing him. Since he thinks he had nothing left to lose, George goes to the cops and confess everything, including killing Dr. Brightman. Fate This brings us to the beginning of the episode, where George arrives at the police station, drags Dr. Brightman into the station, and confesses everything to them, figuring that they will kill him and end everything. At the end of the episode, an angry Dr. Wagner marched into the station to find Dr. Brightman dead. She was yelling at him and told him the truth; he wasn't going to die. He wasn't inject with the H-Cell 24 after all. He was given his insulin with something in it to make him feel sick so it will teach him a lesson before they show him the results on the H-Cell 24. The paper Dr. Brightman was printing shows that the H-Cell 24's problem is fixed and it works perfectly. George, on the other hand, was hinted to be arrested by the police after confessing the murder of Dr. Brightman. Category:Murderers Category:Males Category:Mentally-ill individuals Category:Scientists and Doctors